


The First Hit

by kanoitrace



Series: How Far We've Come [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Drug Use, Hallucinations, M/M, Spiked Chocolate, bad trip, magic mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first experience with drugs had been early on, back before Sam had even said Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from pharocomics: NHS!Cas is tricked into eating shroom-chocolate. He doesn't comprehend he is hallucinating and proceeds to try killing 'all the monsters.' He is finally talked down by Dean, who the shrooms make appear as some beautiful glowing entity of purdiness and lurve. Crack. Go.
> 
> I failed at the crack and wrote some endverse angst instead.

Castiel's first experience with drugs had been early on, back before Sam had even said  _Yes_.

They'd had a fight, Dean and Cas, and while Dean can no longer remember the exact semantics of it, he assumes it had to do with one of Dean's bouts of considering his own  _Yes_ , and Cas's anger over everything he'd given up, for Dean to simply throw it all away. But the semantics didn't matter. What mattered was that they'd had a fight.

Dean had stormed off, driving off and leaving Cas at the motel to fend for himself. He'd needed to cool off, clear his head.

By the time he'd returned, the sun had long been set, the waning moon hanging cracked and weak in the sky, barely enough of it's surface left visible to cast any light. Thank God for streetlights. Dean didn't know if he expected Cas to still be there when he got back or not, and he was too worn out to care. He was annoyed to find pieces of non-descript chocolate scattered around the room, though.

"What the hell?" he murmured under his breath, and then jumped when he heard a thud and whimpering coming from the bathroom.

"Cas?" he called out, but only received silence as an answer.

Brows furrowed, he drew his gun, slowly padding over to the bathroom. He listened for a moment longer, not hearing anything now. He slowly opened the door, only to find Cas curled up in the small space between the bathtub and toilet, wide eyes staring at the wall, as he muttered under his breath.

"Cas! What the hell, man!?"

Castiel didn't look at him, eyes remaining trained on the wall, as he said, "They're breathing, Dean."

What the fuck?"

"The walls," was the fallen angel's breathy retort.

"Cas, what...?" He holstered his gun and walked around to kneel in front of Cas. He went to place his hand on his friend's shoulder, but before he could, a look of outrage came across the angel's face like a storm. He violently shoved Dean away, rocketing up to stand, swaying with the motion. He glared at Dean as he towered over him, looking every bit the righteous fury of God he'd once been.

"You said yes!" he accused, gravelly voice booming and echoing off the tile walls.

Dean was too in shock to do anything more than sputter an indignant, "WHAT!?"

"You said yes! I can see it! You're glowing! You're glowing like Michael!"

And that's when Dean noticed just how blown Castiel's pupils were, so wide that there was barely any blue left to see.

"What the fuck did you take!?"

Cas stared down at him, anger waning in the onslaught of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're tripping! What did you take!?"

Castiel's glare returned. "I don't know what you are referring to. Besides, I'm not the one in question here!"

And then Dean remembered the chocolate strewn across the floor. "Damn it, Cas! Who the fuck gave you spiked chocolate?"

"There were no spikes in the chocolate. Only the ability to see the truth."

"What... What in the hell does that even mean?" Dean shook his head. "No. You know what? Doesn't even matter. You're high, Cas. Let's get you to bed."

When he stood and grabbed Castiel's wrist, pulling him in the direction of the door, the reaction was immediate. Castiel started thrashing, screaming an almost incomprehensible babble of things such as "NO!" and "MY WINGS! THEY WANT MY WINGS! THE MONSTERS WILL TAKE WHAT'S LEFT OF ME!"

Dean grabbed both of Cas's arms, grateful that with his waning angel mojo he wasn't quite so strong as he had once been. Dean strong-armed the angel against him, stroking Cas's hair and rocking them back and forth. "It's okay, it's okay. We won't go out there then."

Finally, Castiel calmed down to simple shivering and sniffles.

"You okay now?" Dean asked, still holding onto the angel protectively.

Instead of answering, he whimpered, "Dean, why are you an angel?"

Dean exhaled tiredly, resting his temple against Cas's head. "I'm not. You're just having a bad trip, is all."

Cas didn't seem to hear him and just continued speaking. "You make a beautiful angel, Dean, even if it makes me sad. I wish I could have saved you."

That was a blow to the gut. Dean just continued stroking his hair, whispering, "Hey, hey, don't say that. You did, Cas. Remember? You raised me from perdition."

Castiel made a small whining noise, clinging to Dean as he buried his face further into Dean's neck. "Hell is on Earth, Dean. It's here. I see it."

Sad fact was, Dean couldn't actually disagree with that. Not in good conscience.

They stood there, minutes ticking by, until Castiel, his breath hot against Dean's neck, murmured weakly, "Dean, I don't feel well. Can we sit down?"

"Yeah, sure, Cas."

Instead of making to sit down though, Castiel only clung to Dean tighter, pressing flush against him. "Don't let me go," he pleaded, fear edging his voice.

Dean gave him a small squeeze and an assurance of, "I won't."

They maneuvered into a sitting position on the floor, Dean still cradling the angel in his arms.

Eventually, Cas fell asleep, thankfully without ever getting sick because Dean wasn't sure he could have dealt with that right then. Dean managed to sleep some time later, never once letting go.

 


End file.
